The summer to remember
by starluvr
Summary: Hermione wanted change. She didn't want to be the girl everyone thought she was. She wanted heads to turn and what better way to do this then a summer makeover. But this is not just any ordinary summer for her. She doesn't go to to see her friends this summer. Instead she stays home, but instead of the calming summer she excepted, things go crazy. Band gigs, boys, and brothers,
1. Beach House

It was a bright summer day at the end of June, and most of the occupants of Hogwarts were outside basking in the summer ray of sunshine. Hermione was reading her favorite play. Midsummer Night's Dream. She smiled as she put her feet in the lake laying back against her favorite tree only to be interrupted by yells from the Gryffindor tower. Hermione looked up and sighed shaking her head. She really hated the end of the year they always got like this she thought. Her mussing was interrupted by Ginny poking her on the shoulder.

"The boys are fighting about packing again aren't they?" said Ginny. "Yup, another year always the same." says Hermione not looking up from her play.

Not even a couple of minute later they heard a loud scream coming from the Gryffindor tower and they knew that the packing had gone array. Hermione and Ginny stepped inside the Gryffindor tower laughing to them selves and shaking their head, thinking how stupid the boys can get when they are saw was Seamus on the floor with a bloody nose, Dean massaging his wrist and Harry holding Ron back so he wouldn't hit any body else. Clothes where lying all over the place and no one knew whose anyone was anymore. An hour later the boys got everything finally packed in their trunks, and they all headed down to the train together. Once they where on the train, the gang, went to find an empty compartment that they knew would be at the end of the train.

After a long train ride of what seemed like eternity they where finally at platform 9 3/4. Home sweet home. Hermione says goodbye to the Weasleys' and Harry. She runs up to her family dragging her truck along with her. Her brother and parents where standing by the car.

They are a year apart and they get along like any brother and sister would. Derek protects his little sister and Hermione helps her older brother when he needs it. Derek is the musician of the family because he has a band and Hermione is the smart one. Hermione runs up to him and gives him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever," says Hermione.

"I know sis, it's been to long," says Derek as he takes her trunk to the car.

"So kids ready to go to the beach house." Says Hermione's dad Adam.

"I didn't know we had a beach house," says Hermione.

"We wanted to surprise you. All of are stuff is already moved in all we need to do is go there," says their mum Holly.

"Sweet!" says Hermione as they all get into the car with Hermione and Derek where in the back seat.

They have been driving for a while yet when Derek feels his pocket vibrate and he knows it's a text message. He pulls out his phone from his pocket, and he opens and reads the text. It was his girlfriend Amber. He had been with her for two years. She was breaking up with him. Hermione felt him stiffen next to her in the back seat. She could tell he was trying to keep from crying. His hands were shaking as he read the text message and he drops his phone. Hermione was scared she had never seen her brother like this before. He was always the one who took care of her. She picks up the phone from the floor and reads the message and knows why. Even though she never liked Amber, she puts a comforting hand on Derek calming him down.

Finally, after a long car ride they were at there new home. Derek slams the car door in anger and runs upstairs to his room.

"Hermione your room is upstairs down the hall to your left, right across from your brother's room. All your stuff is already unpack all you need to do is your trunk." Said Holly her mum.

"Thanks mum! This is so cool.'" Says Hermione.

"Your welcome honey. Can you check on your brother when you are done unpacking'" says Holly.

" Sure thing mum," says Hermione. Hermione found her room a couple of minutes later turns on music on her iPod speakers and started to unpack. She was done within a half an hour and she went to her brother's room and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" asked Hermione. "No." he says through tears but she comes in any way. He was lying on his bed with his head in his pillows. She looks around the room and notices torn up music sheets probably written by Amber she guessed.

"You ok?" she asked. "Does it look like it?" he says looking up his face covered in tears and his eyes blood-shot.

"You want to talk about it, you can't keep it bottled up inside you know," said Hermione.

"I know," says Derek. "Sis, I loved her and she was my best friend. I lost her. Now what I'm I going to tell the band? She was the lead singer and she dumps the band and me. What am I going to do the concert is in two days and we don't have a lead singer." Says Derek as he running his hand though his messy hair but he truly didn't care it was messy at the moment.

"Bro, I'm so sorry. You will meet lots of new people now. Maybe. Hey, can I try out for lead singer?" says Hermione.

"Really sis you would do that even though you think rock music sucks," says Derek.

"Yeah I'll do it and rock does not suck," says Hermione.

"Okay you're in for tryouts tonight. Here is the hand book," says Derek as he gives her a book the size one of her potions books. She leaves the room with the book in her hands. Derek put his face in his hand and mummers "what am I going to tell the band." he said not doubting his sister more doubting himself. He didn't want the band to know he was dumped.


	2. Makeover to Remember

Derek kicked Hermione out of his room. "Good luck..." he said sarcastically crossing his arms and slamming the door in her face only to lay back down on his bed again in misery.

"Thanks." muttered Hermione under her breath looking at her brothers closed bedroom door knowing that normally he wouldn't do that to her he was just hurting and badly at that. Once out of the vicinity of Derek's door. Hermione shock her head and walked to her room carrying the handbook with her. She started reading once she got to her room, the handbook, she notices was thick and it takes her awhile to finish it. Hermione comes to the conclusion; in order for the band to accept her, she has to make some changes to her look and the songs because she's trying out for the lead singer after all.

"I wonder what Kim is doing right now,"(her childhood friend back from preschool they haven't been able to see each other in ages) said Hermione to herself "Maybe she would be willing to help me with this makeover and impress the band that would be awesome I would no longer be the Gryffindor nerd but the Gryffindor rebel this could work to my advantage" said Hermione smiling at the idea.

Kimberly better known as Kim loves to change her look now and then but mostly she was or is a rocker chick. Normally you wouldn't think that she would be friends with someone like Hermione but hey what do you know. Hermione knew just who to call. She needed a look like that.

"Hermione please answer the phone it's driving me crazy," said her brother Derek.

"Sorry Derek," Said Hermione.

"Hey Mia I have a great idea how about we hangout today my treat," said her best friend Kim from grammar school.

"That sounds great by the way we moved so I'm living in a beach house the address to pick me up from is Sliverstrand beach Oxnard, England 93036 and I was wonder would you be willing to give me one of your great makeovers cause I really want one because I don't want to be the goody two shoes when I return to my other school in September plus I'm trying out for Derek's band do you mind helping," said Hermione praying that Kim would help.

"Music to my ears. Sure Mia I would love to help you how about you get your purse and I will pick you up all right see you in 5 minutes," said Kim.

"Hey mum and dad can I go to the mall with Kim," said Hermione.

Holly and Adam both agreed to let Hermione go to the mall with Kim little did they know Hermione was getting a makeover. Have fun said her parents at the same time as they saw Hermione get in to her friends new Hybrid Pilot.

Once they got to the mall Hermione explained to Kim that she was trying out for the lead singer of Derek's band and needed a new look.

First they decided to go a store that had every kind of style possible they asked the sales lady where they would find a wardrobe cosistening a look that says rocker but with a mix of rebel at the same time she led them to the clothes racks and Kim took many clothes off the rack for Hermione to try on.

Hey Hermione how about you try on these clothes I found for you said Kim excitedly she got Hermione to try on hip hugger jeans which were very cute on her, skirts, crop tops, leather jackets, tank tops, tube tops, and many more clothes for Hermione to fill her new wardrobe. Once they were at the cashier Hermione wanted to pay for her new clothes but Kim insisted on paying for her whole new look because they haven't hung out in a long time since Hermione was at Hogwarts. The next thing they decided to get was shoes she got low top converse in many styles like blue, red, black, and many for band practice and gigs, she also got flip-flops for around her beachouse, and she got a very cute pair of high heel boots that make her appear taller. Once again Kim bought Hermione her shoes. Next on the list for the makeover was to get Hermione a new hairstyle and color. Hermione and Kim decided to head to the salon in the salon they decided to permanently straighten Hermione's hair and cut into a cute shoulder length cut and highlight it an awesome red color. Hermione found out from her stylist she could easily make her hair wavy and it was finally easy to keep up.

After getting her hair done Hermione thought she should get should go to Claire's and get her ears pierced she decided to get two done on both her ears. Then Hermione built up the courage to start looking at the studs she wanted for her two new piercing after that she signed the waiver and the cashier told her to sit on the chair for her to explain what happens when she was getting her ears pierced. The cashier first cleaned the surface of her ears with a disinfectant/antiseptic wipe. Next she used a marker to see where the earrings will be pierced she clarified with Kim who said it looked even.

After that she got the staple gun out and put the first pairs of studs in and Hermione gripped onto the chair in fright but was shocked at how fast and easy it was so after a couple of minutes she got the second pair done as well. After that was over she learned how to care for her new piercing with a cleaning solution they supply you with when you leave the store Kim went with Hermione to look at earrings she wanted to buy they bought 100 pair of earrings since Hermione got two piercing on both her ears it would only make sense to do that. Afterwards Hermione and Kim headed to a tattoo parlor and she decided to get the bands logo on her shoulder the flaming scorpions and a phoenix on her back and she looked hot even though it hurt but she wants to prove to Hogwarts and herself she's more than the goody two shoes she used to be.

Right as Hermione and Kim were done getting Hermione's new tattoos Kim helped Hermione change into a cute halter top with the band's logo on it the flaming scorpions and got her into the cute hip hugger jeans she tried on before and helped her get a pick necklace on of the band's logo on it. Hermione was ready to show her brother Derek and his band that she was Flamming Scorpion material. Later that afternoon when Kim dropped Hermione off at her house she started to get to work on rewriting the songs for her audition she was so excited because she never sung in front of her brother before but felt confidante that she would be in the band in no time at all from her awesome performance.

Derek called Hermione to come to his room so he can see if she succeeded on her new look and sure enough he was shocked at what he saw. He saw his little sister wearing a halter top with the band's logo on it a flaming scorpion tattoo on her shoulder, hip hugger jeans, two sets of pricings on both her ears, her once bushy hair was now cascading down her back in beautiful waves and he caught a hint of red and he had to admit his little sister was making him proud then she ever did before.

"Hey sis great job on the look lets see what the band thinks," said Derek.

"Hey you guys this is my little sister Hermione she is trying out for the lead singer since Amber broke up with me the rest of the band," was shocked at what Derek said to them and how great Hermione looked.

"Ok Hermione lets see what you got," said one of Derek's friends.

Ok this song is Don't Stop Believing by Journey

Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere A singer in a smoky room A smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time Some will win, some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin' Streetlight people Don't stop believin' Hold on Streetlight people Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin' Streetlight people

Hermione sang her new favorite song and really got into the rocker thing. After what seemed like an hour the band came to an understanding to let Hermione join the band. So they gave her all their best wishes and told her schedule about when they had practices and gigs she could hardly wait. She was also excited to see what Hogwarts reaction would be when they see her no longer the goody two shoes but the rebel with a hint of rocker.

"yep sixth year will never be the same" said Hermione to herself laughing at what the guys would think when they see her.


	3. Dinner at Granger's

"Boy get your ass out of bed." Said Lucius knocking on his door. "Get up where is my breakfast boy."

Draco groaned he hated his life and wanted to get out of this damn house. "Coming right up father." he said dragging himself out of bed for yet another day of his fathers cruelty, but luck was on his side today or so it seemed, because when he walked downstairs his father was nowhere in sight. He wanted out. He knew the only way to do that was when his father was dead. Unfortunately, he wasn't so he would have to find another mean to get away.

He really wanted to break up with his girlfriend Pansy who wasn't the best girl around. She abused Draco but he couldn't say anything about it or he would be hurt and beaten. But didn't that happen anyway he thought sighing as he nursed his latest cuts from his last beating before getting into the shower. As he was in the shower he thought of how he can get away. A life free of pain and hurt. A life where he can love who he wanted to because in fact he hated Pansy more than words could describe because she not only hurt him but she had raped him as well. Not that he told anyone. Oh no they wouldn't believe that Draco Malfoy the great Slyitherin prince can be raped. No they wouldn't believe that so be kept it to himself. He kept everything to himself he had no one.

But Draco had something little to smile about when he got ready for the day. He had loved Hermione Granger since the first day of school really when she bumped into him on the train. But alas she was the Gryffindor princess and he was the Slytherin bad boy they were enemies since they started school when they were only 11 years old how could he possibly get her to like him he hadn't a clue. Over the years Draco's feelings have changed for Hermione he remembered in first year she had extremely bushy hair and buckteeth that resemble a beaver but in fourth year is when he saw her in all her beauty at the Yule Ball she wore a Periwinkle dress, her hair straight and tied in an elegant bun, and her gorgeous smile she had normal size teeth and young Draco was in awe of her new-found beauty. He smiled but sighed when his long hair fell in front of his shoulders.

"I should cut this." he said to himself in the mirror. Taking scissors he took a deep breath and began to cut his hair shorter to look more like a boy then a girl. He always thought his father looked like a girl not that he would say that to his face because he surly would get a beating for that.

Meanwhile Hermione and Derek were at band practice when their mum told them to end practice early because they were having dinner guests. Hermione's mum met Narissia at the supermarket when Holly was shopping for that night's dinner. She had started talking and invited them over for dinner. Hermione and Derek told the rest of the band that practice was over for the day and they will continue tomorrow.

"Hermione dear you might know the family we invited for dinner the Malfoy's Narissia and Draco to be exact," said Holly smiling.

"Crap" Hermione said as she ran past her mum.

"Hermione what's the problem" said Derek concerned. "You want to know the problem bro," said Hermione angrily.

"The problem is Draco Malfoy the guy I told you about is my crush and enemy and he is coming to our house for dinner" said Hermione frustrated.

Back at the Malfoy Manor Draco and his mother were getting ready for their dinner at the Granger's beachouse Narissia decided to wear a beautiful pink cocktail dress. Draco on the other hand wore a black button down shirt with an emerald-green tie and the sleeves of the shirt were rolled up paired with dark wash jeans and black dress shoes.

Back at the Granger beachouse Hermione and Derek were busy showering and their parents were getting frantic preparing everything before the Malfoy's come over.

"Sis are you out of the shower?" said Derek pounding on the door.

"Yes I'm out," said Hermione stepping out of the bathroom in a towel. Hermione slams her door to her bedroom and runs to her closet to see what dress she will wear for the evening she choices to wear a sapphire blue halter dress. She curls her hair and applies her make up she goes with a blue eye shadow, a smoky eye effect, and a shimmery pink lip-gloss. Just as Hermione was looking for her sliver high heel shoes she heard a pop form the fireplace.

"Hermione dear can you check what that is" said her mum shouting form the kitchen.

"Sure thing mum" as soon as Hermione said that out stepped Narissia and Draco from their fireplace.

"Hey bro you look nice" Hermione said as she noticed her brother come down stairs in a blue button down shirt jet-black jeans and brown dress shoes. " Mum, dad the Malfoys just arrived said Derek smiling.

"Thanks for telling us, Derek," said Holly and Adam as they greeted their guests.

"Hi you must be Narissia and Draco said Holly and Adam introducing themselves" "It's a pleasure to meet you both," said Narissia and Draco politely.

"Holly, Adam can I please meet your daughter and son?" said Narissia grinning.

"Hermione, Derek please meet Narissia and Draco" said Holly.

"Wow you look really beautiful Granger," said Draco blushing. "Actually the name is Hermione" said Hermione angrily.

"You look handsome tonight," said Hermione blushing.

"Dinner is served," said Holly ushering Hermione and Draco to the dining room. Draco goes to behind Hermione's chair and pulls it out for her showing he's a true gentlemen.

"Holly this is a delicious meal" said Narissia and Draco grinning.

"Join us in the living room for deserts and dancing" said Derek grinning wildly. Adam puts on some music in the living room before sitting down on the coach next to his wife.

"Hermione would you like to dance?" Draco said bowing and holding out his hand to dance with her.

"Draco and Hermione do seem to be enjoying themselves don't you think Holly?" said Narissia smiling. Shortly after that dance Adam notices the time on the stereo and it was getting quite late for a lovely evening. Just as Draco and his mum were pulling on their coats Draco wanted to speak to Hermione alone in the living room.

" Hey Hermione can I speak with you in the living room" said Draco nervously. Hermione enters the living room to see Draco already sitting on the coach fidgeting in his seat.

"Hey Malfoy" said Hermione.

"It's actually Draco" Draco said correcting Hermione.

"So Draco what did you want to talk about?" said Hermione excitedly. " I was wondering would you like to see some movies with me at Malfoy Manor?" said Draco as he was crossing fingers in anticipation of Hermione's answer.

"Of course I would," said Hermione. "Cool floo over around 12:00 tomorrow" said Draco with a huge grin on his face.

"Draco what is taking you so long" said Narissia impatiently.

"I was just saying goodbye to Hermione mother," said Draco embarrassed. As soon as the Malfoy's left Hermione went upstairs to her room and got ready for bed. Meanwhile back at Malfoy Manor young Draco was getting ready for bed by recalling the events that took place that evening. As soon as Hermione and Draco's heads hit their pillows they fell asleep instantly dreaming of each other and how tomorrow will unfold. All Draco could think about that night before he went to sleep is how his father was at a meeting and for once in his short life he was happy.


	4. Abuse

Hermione awoke with a start exactly at 7:30 in the morning she makes her bed and gets in a quick shower. Shortly after her shower she walks into her closet and choices what to wear when she goes to Malfoy Manor. Hermione decides to wear some light blue-washed shorts and pair it with a cute red halter-top and some beige flip-flops. After Hermione gets dressed she walks downstairs to the kitchen to smell pancakes being made by her mum.

"Good morning mum," said Hermione as she kissed her mum on the cheek before she sat down to eat her breakfast.

"Morning dear you look cute what's the occasion" said Holly curiously.

"Oh I am going over to Malfoy Manor at 12:00 to watch movies with Draco" said Hermione cheerfully.

"Oh I am so happy you two have gotten along so well," said a relieved Holly. Hermione spotted the time and walked to the fireplace picked up some floo powder and shouted Malfoy Manor very clearly. In a mere matter of minutes she arrived at Malfoy Manor. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see Draco in blue shorts and a short sleeve gray shirt with a Slytherin logo on it.

"Hermione glad you could make it" said Draco grinning happy his father wasn't there that day or so he thought. Draco took her hand in his and gave her a quick tour of the Manor.

"Hermione dear it's so nice to see you again," gushed Mrs. Malfoy.

"Likewise Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione said kindly.

"Call me Narcissa," said Narcissia

"Hermione did you bring a bathing suit and change of clothes" asked Draco curiously.

"Yes why" Hermione said nervously. " I was thinking after we watch some movies we go swimming in my pool how does that sound," Draco said excitedly like a little kid he wasn't really allowed to act like that in front of his father.

"Sure that sounds really nice," said Hermione calmly.

"Welcome to Malfoy home theater." (A room he wasn't normally allowed in but heck he didn't care today.) as Draco was opening the door for the two to be ushered inside the room.

"Wow this is amazing," said Hermione as she was walking around the huge theater."

"Hey Hermione lets watch Mission Impossible" said Draco excited.

"No I want to watch Rome and Juliet," said Hermione with her hands on her hips.

"Fine after this movie were going swimming," said a defeated Draco. Hermione was crying her eyes out Draco had his arm around her during the movie.

"Thank god it's over," said Draco in relief. Hermione smacked his arm playfully.

"God your such a boy" said Hermione angrily.

"Proud of it" said Draco smugly but gulped when he looked up and saw Lucius standing in the doorway. "Run." said Draco to Hermione scared for her life not caring about his caring about his own.

Hermione ran but as she looked back she saw Lucius grab Draco by the cuff of his neck. Draco could feel the belt on his back before he could hear it and feel the pain. "Run." he said again looking at her hoping she would listen and she did scared she was able to get into the fireplace before Lucius hit Draco again. Draco smiled slightly when the flames turned green allowing himself to be beaten. He had no way out of it. nowhere to go.

"Father." he cried. "please stop" he asked knowing it was no use as he felt the belt again on his back a few more times before he heard his father walk away. Well at least Hermione got away he thought as he crawled in pain to his room. He winced in pain when he nurse his new cuts. He felt like he could never caught a break from this life. He needed to get away and fast or he wouldn't survive the rest of the summer like this. He walked out of his room hardly really walking everything hurt but he didn't show it he learned to hide the pain years ago when the his father started the abuse. He sighed but smiled his father was gone tonight. He knew he could get away. He packed his truck and left the house walking to a nearby park collapsing on a nearby beach, he couldn't walk anymore he needed to call someone but who.


	5. The first gig

"Good morning little sis don't make plans because we have band practice at 12:00 to 3:00" said Derek all in a rush.

"That's fine can I see my friends afterwards" said Hermione hopeful.

"No can do sis we have our first gig tonight but you can invite your friends if you want?" said Derek smiling. Hermione leaves the living room to go to her room to write a letter to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco. Just as she was about to start writing the letters she notices a familiar snowy owl belonging to none other than Harry Potter himself a letter attached to her leg. She smiled reading Harry's letter and wrote a letter back inviting them all to the bands gig that night.

She doesn't recognize the bird at all but is curious about the letter. The writing on the letter was written in emerald-green ink and in the neatest writing compared to hers.

Dear Hermione,

I had a wonderful time with you last night sorry about my father. Hope you didn't get nightmares. I'm alright really. Just sore. (he lied) Hope we can see each other soon? I don't want to scare you when you learn my true life is like. So I will sign my letters I send you with the initials D.M. I will show my explain everything before summer's end. I miss you a lot hope you're doing well. So if you weren't scared off by my what happen I would love for you to come with me to get coffee tomorrow. What do you say?

Sincerely D.M.

Dear D.M.

I am performing in a band gig and would love you for you to come I am inclosing the address which is 1243 Ocean Dr. Sliver Street London England 2541 with my letter back to you hope you can make it. I'm not scared. I was just worried about you. I will see you at coffee tomorrow.

Always,

H.G

Little did her friends know from school she changed her look and was the lead singer of the band that will perform at the beach party that evening.

"Hermione the beach party starts at 8:00," said Derek nervously.

"Alright bro I will start getting ready now since she noticed the time was 6:30 on the dot" said Hermione excitedly. Hermione pulls out some stone washed hip hugger jeans and pairs it with a sparkly black halter top that stops at her midriff and some cute red 3' heel boots. For her hair and make up for that evening she decides to put her hair into cute pigtails with a red ribbon around each of them and her make up consists of red-eye shadow and the smoky eye effect.

"Sis come on we have to leave now we promised to help set up" said Derek impatiently.

"Coming bro" Hermione said as she was coming downstairs. Hermione and Derek lock the door behind them and get on Derek's motorcycle.

The band starts playing. Hermione starts to sing.

"Okay this song is "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi

Once upon a time not so long ago:

Tommy used to work on the docks

union's been on strike

He's down on his luck - It's tough

so tough.

Gina works the diner all day

working for her man

She brings home her pay for love

for love.

She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got

'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.

We've got each other and that's a lot for love -

We'll give it a shot.

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it

I swear - livin' on a prayer.

Tommy got his six string in hock.

Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk -

So tough

it's tough.

Gina dreams of running away

when she cries in the night

Tommy whispers: Baby

it's okay

someday.

We've got to hold on to what we've got . . .

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

We've got to hold on ready or not

You live for the fight when it's all that you've got.

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

"Wow that was the coolest feeling ever," said Hermione feeling way relieved after performing at the beach party.

"Great job tonight" said the rest of the band as Hermione was walking off stage.

"Sure Mia that's totally cool were going to grab some food and look for babes," said the rest of the band smirking.

"Sorry to interrupt but Hermione you were really good tonight performing with your band". Said Draco happy he was able to be there even if it cost him his life. Blushing handing her a beautiful bouquet of 12 pink roses.

"Oh Draco their beautiful thanks so much for coming to see me perform tonight". Said Hermione surprised smiling but sadly she was pulled aside by her brother because they had to go.

"Mum, dad were home," said Hermione and Derek in unison.

"Oh Hermione, Derek your home how did the gig go tonight?" Said Holly and Adam curiously.

"It went very well who knew my sister could sing that well and amuse a crowd at the same time" Said Derek proud of his sister.


	6. Coffee Date

"Hermione can you wake your brother please." said Holly from the kitchen.

"No need to wake me up little sis." said Derek heading to kitchen sitting down already to have his breakfast that his mum prepared for him.

"Morning mum and Derek" Hermione said as she hugged her mum and brother Derek.

Hermione was frantically getting ready for her coffee date with Draco she was excited though. She took a quick shower and decided to wear a cute summer dress with sandals and her jean purse with her iPone and wallet inside. In her hair she put it up with a sliver headband to match her sandals.

"Hi welcome to Cool Beanz can I help you?" said there waiter Liam looking at Hermione as she walked in.

"I'm Liam I will be your waiter today." He said smiling at her she was cute he thought. Just as she was seated at the table she noticed Draco had walked into the coffee shop were Hermione told him to meet her, but he unfortunately was not paying attention, for he was listening to his iPod he just bought a few days ago. She gets up and walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Draco jumped and took his headphones out of his ears.

"Hi" he said as he looked at her beautiful face.

"Hi" Hermione returns while blushing at Draco's sweet comment. Draco smiled and turned off his iPod and sat down next to her.

"Hey folks my name is Liam and I will be your waiter" Said a cute guy with brown hair and striking blue eyes who was about 20 years old and hitting on Hermione.

"Hello sir what can I get you this warm afternoon" not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"Hey get your eyes off my girl." said Draco as he looked at him his eyes had a dark gleam.

"What," said Hermione surprised at Draco actions.

"And for you miss" said Liam happily.

"Ummm." Draco blushed not paying attention to Liam. "Honestly I really like you do you want to be my girlfriend."

"I like you to but can we be friends first." she said looking at him smiling and he nodded in agreement embarrassed he asked so fast.

"Ummm hello anyone ordering anything." said Liam looking at them.

"Oh ummm yes. I would like pure vanilla ice blended with whip cream and chocolate drizzle and for you to leave me alone" said Hermione slightly annoyed.

"I will get those drinks out right away folks sorry to keep you both waiting" Liam said embarrassed.

"So where were we" Draco said flashing his trademark smirk at Hermione causing her to blush.

"How about we get to know each other better." Hermione said intelligently.

"Alright you start" Draco said.

"Ok you know I'm a Gryffindor already I am the lead singer of my brothers band and I'm sick of being Mrs. Perfect." Hermione replied angrily.

Draco laughed, "Well you know that I am a Slytherin. My dad hates me, and I am in the clutches of Voldemort, but now I don't want anything to do with him I was thinking of changing my last name. I hate my father. I need to get away." He said.

"Here is your drinks folks, enjoy" Liam said while setting down their drinks on the table.

"Thanks" Draco and Hermione said at the same time. Draco looked at her and looked away.

"Oh Draco I didn't know you loathed your father like that I would never judge you or your past."

"Thanks." He said looking at her "I thought you hated me after all the names I called you for the past 5 years." He asked something that has been on his mind for a while. Hermione shock her head she didn't hate him she couldn't after she saw what his home life was like. She understood why he did what he did. It was for him to stay alive.

"I have an important question to ask you, Hermione?" Asked Draco.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know what to say Draco this is all happening way to fast for me," Hermione said sadly.

"Just say yes," he said nervously.

" I really want to say yes but there so many things to consider." Hermione pointed out.

"Who cares?" He said. "I want to change my life, and I want to change it with you." Draco said snapping at her. Draco put a 20-pound note on the table and left. He walked out of the coffee shop and put his music back on and broke out into a run.

"Draco stop that's not what I was trying to say" Hermione said running after Draco. Draco couldn't hear he had his headphones in.

"What am I going to do?" She said frustrated with herself she caught up to Draco. He headed to the park. She spotted him as he sat on a swing. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey I'm sorry for what I said back at the coffee shop it's not what I meant." Hermione said tearfully. Draco took out his headphones, "What did you mean?"

"I'm scared okay I've had my few share of crushes and all that but I never had a boyfriend and someone who I shouldn't be with and I don't want to get hurt" Hermione said as she looked down and walked away silently from Draco.

"You don't think I'm scared to." He said looking at her. "I want to change. Please let me." He said walking with her. "I'm sorry if it because of my home life is not the best but I need to get out of there.

"Fine if we do start dating theirs a few rules you have to follow," Hermione stated.

"Like what?" He asked not looking at her.

"You have to be nice to my friends and not call me Mudblood" Hermione said referring to the foul nickname he called her only five years ago.

"I won't call you names but I will only be nice to your friends if they are nice to me" He said looking at her now.

"Do you have any rules for me to follow" Hermione said kind of surprised by his change of heart.

"I don't have any friends so no" he said shrugging.

"What about Zabini" Hermione said curiously.

"Okay, I have one friend Blaise, you can be nice to him," he said.

"That seems simple enough for me to follow" Hermione said making a mental note be nicer to Blaise.

"Oh Draco I know something that might make your mood a bit better". Hermione said with a twinkle in her beautiful brown eyes.

"What is on your mind? " he asked.

"I would love to be your girlfriend" Hermione happily replied with the biggest smile ever. Draco picked her up and spun her around and kissed her. Draco hands her a box and inside is the most beautiful heart-shaped necklace she has ever seen.

"Oh Draco its beautiful can you help me put it on?" Hermione says ranting about it. Draco put on the necklace and admired how beautiful it looks on her.

"Since the day is so young why don't we hangout at your place baby is that okay with you" Draco said excitedly.

"Follow me Draco" Hermione said while holding his hand tightly and leading him down the street to where her family's beach house was located. He smiled and followed her put in his headphones in only one ear it calmed him he was nervous.

"Okay" he said listening attentively. My dad is a huge rugby fan he loves the Kings Cross Steelers and my mum has a beautiful garden that she takes pride in so your most likely going to go on a tour with her and my brother Derek is in a band and just recently dumped by his girlfriend and should be out-of-band practice by now since we finish at three." Hermione said all of this out of breath.

"You finish at three right so why aren't you with them" He said questioning her.

"Oh I overslept and I wanted to see you more than be at band practice," Hermione said with a smile on her face. "Oh" said Draco blushing.

"You are so cute when you blush" Hermione said kissing him on the cheek walking up to the front door of her beach house. Draco raised an eyebrow and just followed her.

"Welcome to my family's beach house hope you like it. My parents want to you." said Hermione. "Mum, Dad, this is Draco my boyfriend." Hermione replied nervously.

"Here goes nothing hope I make a good impression on your parents babe" Draco said scared to death.

"Mr. Granger I hear your quite the fan of Rugby especially the Kings Cross Steelers" Draco said hoping he got the information correct about his girl's dads favorite sport.

"Actually Draco I was wondering would you like to swing by here and watch a game with me when were both free." Adam said beaming with joy.

"Okay that would be really cool actually thanks for the offer because I never had a good father figure in my life and this would be a good opportunity to see what its like to have one." Said Draco.

Derek was practicing with his band downstairs in the garage they just finished practice and left but he was still playing his guitar. Even though it was a month ago he was still pissed his girlfriend broke up with him.

"Come on Draco let's go downstairs I want you to meet my older brother Derek" Hermione said anxiously.

"Hey bro how was practice" Hermione realizing she was going to get yelled at in a minute for missing practice.  
"Where have you been?" He said yelling a bit we were supposed to work on lead today," he said "and who is this he said looking at Draco." Hermione could tell he was pissed and missed Amber his old girlfriend.

"Derek, I'm sorry I thought I was allowed to give myself a day off since we did well in last night gig." Hermione said hopping that he would understand.

"Fine." He said not really in the mood for fighting for he has been kind of depressed lately.

"I guess I will leave you alone bro," Hermione said taking Draco's hand and as she led him out of the garage.

"No stay. If you leave me alone I will probably end up punching a wall" he said looking at Hermione. Draco putting a hand on Derek's shoulder trying to comfort him, but instead Derek takes Draco's hand off his shoulder looked up at him, stood up, and started pacing. Derek was pacing was not a good sign.

"I'm going to sit on the coach and let you two talk" Hermione said scared to death for her boyfriend's sake.

"So, Draco tell me about yourself" said Derek still pacing the room.

"Oh I go to school with your sister we never really got along until this summer to tell you the truth lets just say you sis and I were enemies." Draco said all of this rather uncomfortably.

"Then what made you change your mind?" Derek asked him.

"She seems sweet and the right kind of influence I need in my life with everything that has happened in my life."

"What do you mean?" said Derek finally calming down enough to sit.

"Well lets just say I never had a good childhood I was taught prejudice at a young age and was forced into something kind of like the Nazi's youth but for mine and Hermione's kind of people" said Draco recalling his past life.

Derek nodded. "I understand well just so you know if you ever hurt my sister you have me to come to" he said looking at Draco. "Don't screw up, I like you." he said never saying that to any of Hermione boyfriends before.

"Derek" Hermione said with pure embarrassment. "I never had a boyfriend well except for the ones you hated before I was with Draco."

"Oh sorry." Derek said "just don't screw up" he said" I know some pretty mean tricks and can punch you to oblivion" he said not taking his eyes off Draco for a minute. Draco gulps and mouthed, "help me" to Hermione.

"Well that went well I'm so glad that's over" said Hermione really relived how well the conversation went between her brother and boyfriend.

"Come on Draco my mother is dying to meet you yes I only told her good things about you don't worry" said Hermione pulling Draco back upstairs with her so he can meet her mum.

"Mrs. Granger Hermione has told me you have a lovely garden would you mind giving me a tour I must see it" Draco said kindly.

"Oh Draco I would love to give you a tour of my garden now if you like" Holly replied extremely happy.

"Hey baby do you mind if I go on a tour with your mum to see her garden" Draco eagerly said. "Sure love I'm so happy you're getting along with my parents" Hermione said sighing with relief and kissing Draco on the cheek. Hermione smiled happy that she can help Draco change his life he was really a good guy once you got to know him.


	7. Jump

Derek was lying on his bed when Hermione walked in he was not having a good summer why he thought to himself he loved Amber and he missed her.

"Hey bro you ok" Hermione said hating seeing her brother in this state.

"Umm" he said looking up at her.

"I thought you were with Draco," he said quietly.

"Oh mum is showing him her prized garden outside Hermione said laughing out loud to herself.

"Oh he said shrugging. "that will take a while." He said Hermione could tell he was not in the best mood today he had written a new song about how he felt right then and it was open to that page on the table next to him and Hermione spots it before Derek could say anything read it. She has not seen him write a new song in a while and she was getting worried.

"Please don't read that," Derek begged "its horrible" he said still not looking at her.

"No it's actually really good." Hermione said playing around trying to find the right tune for it.

Derek looked up at her "thanks" he said "it just how I feel right now. I don't want the band to play it I haven't even told the band about Amber yet I just told them she quit" he said Hermione could tell he was thinking of her.

"How the bloody hell can you not tell your band members more or less your friends about you and Amber bro" said Hermione pissed off.

"I didn't know how to tell them the girl of my dream broke my heart. Broke up it off tough a text message" he said looking at her "I don't know" he said the last part more quietly "maybe I will tell them tomorrow. I just couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe It.," he said but Hermione never liking Amber and she didn't think she was the girl for Derek.

"Awe bro I know how you feel that's how I felt when Krum dumped me. When he heard I was spending time with Harry and Ron it hurt. Sure it was a brutal break up but it made me stronger" Hermione cringing remembering when Krum broke up with her.

He smiled sadly. "I just want to stay in bed all day and do nothing. Is that wrong?" he said grabbing for the notebook and wanting to tear out the pages.

"Bro stop, you don't want mum and you to go to the doctor and have them prescribe you depression meds do you" Hermione said worried.

"No" he said "but I do feel depressed" he said sadly and Hermione was the only one to notice.

"I know you do bro maybe that right girl will be waiting for you soon" Hermione said positively.

"Maybe" he said shrugging "Right now I don't want to date" he said, "I think I will write more and I don't know if I will tell the band."

"Derek phone for you "said Adam handing him the phone and walking out

"Hey Derek" said Sam a friend of Derek's best friend who was always willing to give the best advice.

"Hey" he said "I need to tell you all something I lied about why Amber left the band" he said pacing the room.

"What do you mean by left, mate you didn't kill her, did you? Sam said nervously.

"God no" said Derek "though I would like to." he said through gritted teeth "she fucking broke up with me through a text message and quit the band the day when I picked up my sis from school" he said.

"Whoa bro that sucks," said Hermione who was still in the room.

"Ya I know mate." Derek said "I'm sorry I been MIA for a while I'm kind of not in the mood to hang out with anyone right now." He said. Hermione didn't know he hasn't been seeing his friend's expert for band practice and figured it out when he said that.

"Oh that's why you been depressed lately." Said Hermione.

"Sam what would you like to know" Derek asked, but Hermione took the phone.

"The truth" said Sam. "I don't see him expect for band practice and even then he not the Derek I knew before, not lively and energetic just drums at practice. We don't talk after like we used to," said Sam.

"Thanks for letting me know Sam," She said hanging up the phone. "You know what bro your pathetic I quit." Hermione said whipping her eyes.

"Fine I quit to" Derek said looking at Hermione "Thanks sis. You made me realize there is really no point in continuing the band," he said walking out of the out and slamming the door. Hermione is amazed he is quitting something he loves so much now she knows he was not okay.

"Hey daddy did you see where Derek went."

"No I thought he was upstairs" Adam said, "ask mum" he said looking up from his book he was reading on the sofa and at Hermione.

"Mum do you know where Derek is?" Hermione says freaking out.

"I didn't see him walk out I was in the back" she said.

"I'm checking downstairs" Hermione rushes the fights of stairs and sees the garage is mess.

"Omg Derek stop." Hermione notices him with scissors about to cut his limited edition Stratocaster guitar strings signed by Journey the guitar his father gave him for his 14th birthday. He looks up and drops the scissors and just looks away.

"Bro its going to be ok" Hermione said trying to comfort him. Derek hugged her and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry," he said just then Sam and the rest of the band drove up.

"Hey Mate, Hey Hermione" said Sam greeting his fellow band mates.

"Hi" said Derek looking up at him from the mess the garage was "I'm sorry" he said getting up and pacing.

"Derek you sit down on the coach while your sis and I clean up the garage for you ok." Said Sam.

"I'll take the blame if mum and dad ask what happened" said Hermione.

"No it my fault" he said. "I did it" he said embarrassed and still a bit mad.

"Mate lets clean this up before your parents find out what happened" Sam suggested.

Derek was just still pacing the room not looking at Sam.

"Fine" he said sighing not really caring anymore.

"I freak out and yelled at my sister. I never do that," he said not cleaning up yet.

"Do you think maybe you lashed out at her because your jealous" Sam thought.

"No" said Derek looking up at him. "I am not jealous" he said "well maybe, I do miss Amber" he said "by the way you're the only one of the band member that know." he said not realizing the rest of them heard everything and where there they had come with Sam.

"Hey mate Sam told us what happened that blows mate but she was kind of a bitch and she was a cheater from the start."

"Why don't we clean up this mess head to a bar and see if we can get you a new girl?" suggested Taylor.

Jesse takes Derek's phone that was left on the table and read the text Derek was still pacing the room.

"I know "he said not paying attention to them, "she did cheat on me" he said he said sadly.

"Ouch harsh text mate she's not wroth your tears" Taylor said trying to be encouraging to his fellow band member.

"You think?" asked Derek "Let's just clean up and get out of here" he said not wanting to talk about it. They can tell he was pissed and sad.

"Okay whatever you say D," said his band mates as they cleaned up the garage.

"Derek please doesn't go that's not the best place for you to be when you depressed." Hermione said.

"Why" Derek asked her "then what a better place? Here?" he asked

"No maybe a party or even just going to a coffee shop I don't know I just don't want to see you get killed if you get drunk and take some poor girls virginity and regret it later" Hermione said all out of breath. Sam looked at her shocked but shrugged well she did change for the band he thought.

Derek smiled slightly "I wont go to a bar" he said "but I still need to get out of this house. Hang with Sam, Taylor, and Jesse would you and Draco like to come," he asked Hermione. This was the first time since Amber broke up with him that he was getting out of the house.

"Ok, you want Draco to join you are you sure that's a good idea what if he gets tempted into shagging some girl I would be heart-broken". Said Hermione tearing up.

"I'm not going to a bar sis." said Derek "and I asked if you wanted to come to"

"Oh where are you going then?" Hermione asked.

"Mall" he said pacing. "I need a change." and that was all he said.

"Oh, ok this is not good" Hermione said to herself silently.

"Mate what do you mean by change oh that kind of change" Taylor said sounding surprised.

"Dude there is no way I'm letting you do this much as it seems like an awesome idea."  
Said Sam.

"Why" he asked

"Your going to regret this after it's all over what happens if you get dumped again add a new tattoos what would your sis say, dude don't worry about Hermione and tattoos she has two." said the rest of the band members who knew about them but not Derek.

"She has what?" Derek said surprised.

"Hey sis get you butt over here" Derek said annoyed.

"Hey bro you wanted to see me," Hermione said sweetly.

"Is there something you're not telling me" he said he was still pissed Hermione could tell and was about to do something stupid like maybe a tattoo.

"Oh right yah I kind of have two tattoos bye." Hermione said nervously trying to get out of her brothers reach.

"Get back here" he said "I was thinking of getting one."

"Bro please don't it's not worth it I know girls go crazy when they seem them but you will regret it." Hermione said with care.

"Do you regret yours?" he asked "why did you get yours," he said finally stop pacing and sat down next to Sam he was still not calm at all. Sam could tell and put his arm around Derek.

"I wanted to prove I'm not a goody two shoes okay I'm sorry god," Hermione said starting to cry

"I'm sorry" said Derek hugging her "please. I'm doing everything wrong" he said walking out and taking his car and driving away.

"Omg Sam we have to go after him" Hermione said worriedly

"Taylor I'm scared" Hermione said on the verge of tears.

"We will," said Sam getting up he never seen him like this.

"Should I get my mum and dad?" Hermione said nervously.

"Come on," said Sam "let's go find him."

"Okay my parents don't have to know everything right" Hermione said assured. Draco walked in and put his arm around Hermione

Sam sighed, "don't tell them yet," he said "let us try to find him first" he said.

"I guess I can keep this from them but I'm horrible at lying"

"Who is coming with me?" Sam asked them.

"I am"said Hermione trying to sound brave.

"I'm going wherever Hermione goes." Draco said protectively.

"Draco you should stay behind this is my brother were talking about we don't know if he's on drugs when we find him or if he has a weapon" Hermione said pleadingly.

"what going on" asked Draco confused. Hermione explains it to him though tears and he hugs her.

"Draco go." said Taylor. "I will stay with Jesse here. If he comes back."

Sam nodded "we all have each other phone numbers and everything." he said taking charge.

"Right" said Hermione since she was the lead vocals of course she had their numbers she was part of the band or she hoped she still was after this episode with Derek. Sam drives Hermione and Draco to where he thought Derek would be an old park but he was not there.

"Omg" I just got a chilling voicemail from Derek" Hermione says shuttering blinking away tears

"Play it." said Sam scared.

"Here Hermione" plays the message on speakerphone while shaking. Draco put his arm around her in comfort but he was scared to.

"Goodbye sis, mum, dad, friends, and fellow band members you probably won't care that I'm gone after you hear this."

"Omg oh god I hope he doesn't do what I think he wants to do I can't lose my brother my parents would kill me" Hermione said terrified.

"We need to find him now." Said Sam driving fast to where he know Derek would be and it was a bridge the got there and he was about to jump. Sam got out of the car and ran to him and pulled him back to the sidewalk.

"Sam be careful." Said Hermione.

"I got it," said Sam pulling Derek back to safety and holding him back.

"What?" asked Derek trying to fight him.

"Omg Derek you scared the shit out of me" said Hermione with tears in her eyes. Draco looked at her shocked.

"Let me call the others damn no bars." Hermione walks over to the bridge Hermione said.

"No." said Derek getting out of Sam's hold and he saves Hermione but ends up almost falling in the process tearing a tendon in his leg falling and he at last the second grabs the railing before he falls.

"I'm here." Derek said, "Help me back up" he said looking at the water and not wanting to die.

"Oh thank god," Hermione says running up to her brother and wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco helps Sam pull him back up to safety. When Derek's on land he hugs Hermione but try's to walk and falls.

"Owe," he said his leg hurt like hell.


	8. Emily?

"Omg we have to get u to the hospital. LIKE NOW." Said Hermione panicked.

"I'm fine," he said getting up.

"Or you can always do a healing spell Hermione." Draco whispers to her.

"Are you insane I don't want to get in trouble with the minster."

"Hospital." said Sam looking at them and helping Derek up.

"Hermione call the rest of the band and tell them to us to meet us there."

Derek sighed. "I'm fine," he said but leaning on Sam to walk.

"Ya, no you're not." said Sam.

"Ok Derek never do that again you had us all worried." Said Hermione.

"I have never seen your little sis more worried about you then she is now." Said Sam worried about his friend.

Derek looked at them, "I'm sorry," he said looking out the window his leg was in pain. Sam sighed and drove them to the hospital.

"Derek I'm calling mum and dad the others are already there." Said Hermione informing Sam.

"Please don't." said Derek, "they don't need to know."

"Okay I won't tell them but please if you ever feel this low again come to me or you friends we need you Derek we appreciate all you do," said Hermione.

"I promised." he said hoping that he could get someone to see him his leg was killing him. Hermione could tell how much it hurt him but he was trying not to show it. A doctor knocked on the door of the room.

"Hello I'm Doctor Smith and I'm here to take care of you. So what seems to be the problem." Hermione went with him in the examine room. His leg was torn up and he needed surgery. But they put him in a brace for the time being and set up a surgery date.

"I'm here bro," said Hermione. His whole leg was wrapped and he was given a wheelchair to get around.

"Omg Derek I'm sorry."

"It my fucking fault." he said wheeling himself out to the waiting room with the rest of the band.

"Omg Derek how long are you going be in that thing."said all the band members including Hermione crying.

"Umm about 6 weeks." he said hated that everyone was crying. "Cheer up guys I'm still here." he said quietly.

"Yah we know bro maybe you should get on some meds," suggested Hermione

"They actually gave me some," he said handing them to Hermione. "Come on let's go I hate hospitals.

"Oh I know that feeling. I hated being in the hospital at my school when I was turned into a cat and was petrified" Hermione says low under her breath.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked Derek.

"Like crap and loopy. " he said "laughing they had giving him meds."

"Lets take you home" said Sam

"Mum, dad where home. Oh of course they're at work." said Hermione Draco can you clear off the table in the living room I'm going to set Derek up with some pillows and blankets.

Derek wheels in. "Okay either I can stay down stairs or try and get up stairs. Sis I'm fine." Draco clears the table and set it. Derek sighed and lifted himself out of the wheelchair and tried to walk but he had to hold onto the table for balance.

"Look sis I'm fine I just need rest." Said Derek.

"No I'm fine. Just say I fell down the stairs that's all." Derek said.

"Mum, dad what brings you two home-coming home early."? Hermione looking at Draco surprised.

"Work let us out early" they said happily.

"Derek fell down the stairs while carrying his guitar to tune it and I was so lucky to be here and take him to the hospital nothing to major." Hermione said grinning hoping her parents believe her story. "Right bro" Hermione said smiling.

"Ya." he said smiling.

"Owww" he said looking at Hermione as she touches his leg. While Hermione and Derek where talking to their parents, Draco was bringing over a pillow for Derek's leg.

"Oh we just wanted to inform you lot that we got our paychecks and taking us out to dinner tonight" said Adam excited

"Oh that sounds awesome dad" Hermione and Derek said together.

"Thanks but if I can get in the car I will go but if not I'm staying here said Derek his dad could tell he was in pain.

"Bye dad where going to take a walk with Derek I hate when your right" Hermione glared at Draco.

"Have fun don't be out to late" (he said)

"I can call my mum right now and ask her" Draco said excitedly.

"Hey mum" Draco said nervously.

"Oh Draco dear it's so nice to hear from you" said Narcissa gushing.

"Mum is it alright if I stay for dinner at my girlfriend's house tonight"? Draco said hopeful.

"Girlfriend oh you mean Hermione dear" Narcissa said curiously.

"Yes mum Hermione so can I have dinner there" Draco said embarrassed.

"Oh Draco I'm so sorry for embarrassing you and of course you can stay there for dinner be home by a decent time and have fun" Narcissa said happily not wanting to mention anything about Draco's father.

"Bye mum and thanks for letting me stay over for dinner," said Draco ending the phone call.

"Hey baby I can stay for dinner where are you?" said Draco curiously.

" I'm in my room getting dressed for dinner," said Hermione smiling.

"What do you mean by getting dressed" Draco said confused.

"Oh Draco were actually going out for Italian food tonight sorry for the confusion" said Holly and Adam in unison.

"Hermione honey are you ready?" said Adam impatiently.

"I am ready," said Hermione descending down the stairs in a simple white halter dress paired with beige wedge heels and her hair beautiful as ever.

"Wow Hermione you look stunning" said Draco kissing her cheek.

"Awe thanks," Hermione said blushing.

"Come on you two lets had over to the restaurant" Holly and Adam said smiling at the young couple remembering when they were their age and first started dating.

"Next stop Taste of Italy Italian restaurant," said Adam excitedly.

"Come on you three lets head inside to the restaurant Adam suggested.

"Coming dad" Hermione said as she was unbuckling her seatbelt and helping Draco with his. They all walked inside the restaurant and were greeted by a young waitress who was about Derek's age and had pretty auburn hair and great smile her name tag read Emily. Hermione, Draco, Holly, and Adam were seated at the first table available.

"Hi folks my name is Emily and I will be your waitress for tonight" Emily said smiling.

"Okay Emily we would like to have 5 waters please" Adam said calmly. Emily goes to the kitchen and brings out 5 waters for the table.

"Hermione dear what are you planning on having for dinner tonight"? Said her mum curious.

"Oh mum I'm planning on ordering the cheese ravioli with alfredo sauce" Hermione replied sweetly.

"Adam dear please call Derek to see if he is joining us for dinner I'm worried about Derek ever since Amber broke up with him he hasn't been the same since" said Holly nervously.

"Sorry I'm late. I was with Sam and he dropped me off." Derek said wheeling up to the table.

"Emily we are ready to order our dinner my daughter will have the cheese ravioli with alfredo sauce spaghetti and meatballs for my daughter's boyfriend and for myself and my wife we will have the baked ziti and my son will have the meat lovers lasagna" Adam said reading off the menu carefully.

"All right folks I will place your order now" Emily said smiling.

"Hello earth to Derek" Hermione said trying to get her brother back to reality.

"Where you saying something sis" said Derek in gazing at Emily. "Here is your food folks enjoy its hot" said Emily serving everyone their food.

"Hey Derek what's that piece of paper near your plate" Adam eyed it carefully.

"I don't know." Derek said shrugging his shoulders. Derek opened up the piece of paper carefully when everyone else was eating inside he read I think your cute call me 1 (310) 521-4350 love Emily.

"How was your food folks" Emily asked casually.

"It was so delicious.," everyone said from the table. As Adam was paying the bill Derek snuck a piece of paper in it was his number. Emily collected the bill and Derek's number she left the table smiling and humming to herself.

"Come on everyone let's head home," Holly said as she volunteered to drive back to the beach house because Adam was exhausted. Hermione helped Derek into the house and up to his room.

"Bye baby I should head home" Draco said sadly.

"Okay Draco I love you" Hermione said kissing him before he left. Few minutes later Draco is back at the Malfoy Manor his mother is already asleep so he decides to head upstairs to his bedroom and get ready for bed he had a long day today and couldn't wait to fall asleep.

"Night mum and dad I'm going to bed" Hermione said yawning as she was walking upstairs to her room. On the way to her room she noticed Derek was in his room with a smile on his face he was talking to Emily from the restaurant. I guess when you believe good things happen to those who wait said Hermione silently to herself before opening up the door changing out of her dress and into pajama's and brushing her teeth and climbing into her bed and was fast asleep.


	9. The Surgery!

Six weeks later, Hermione woke up to the rays of the sunlight in her room shinning through the window. Bored, she decided to write a letter to Draco about last night events, since he went home after the dinner.

Derek had to go to the hospital to get surgery on his knee because he tore a tendon in his leg and it was sore. Hermione hoped that Draco would get the letter soon when she sent it off only to hear the owl tapping at her window a few minutes later with Draco response. Saying that he would be there in a few minutes to comfort her.

Her parents left minutes before not knowing about the events that were going to take place hours after. Draco arrived and together they left with Derek to the hospital.

Hermione and Draco waited in the waiting room for hours with Emily waiting for news on Derek. Finally Doctor Smith came out with news. Derek will be okay he just asleep as of now and will be sore for the next few weeks.

They were allowed to visit him and all went into the room quietly as not to wake him. Hermione sat down and took out Derek journal she was curious as to what he wrote because he would never really share anything with her anymore when he was together with Amber.

"What are you doing?" asked Derek opening his eyes finding his sister in the middle of his personal journal. But Hermione didn't look up she was to engrossed in his writing to realize that Derek had woken up. Derek snatched his journal back and looked at his sister with pricing eyes.

"What the hell?" He asked her angry.

"Sorry Bro," She said. "But some of the songs are really good, like the ones with the breakup with Amber. You should use them in our band."

Derek blinked as if still waking up and registering what she said to him. "You like them," he asked confused. "I didn't think they where any good to be honest." He said. "I mean it was just what I was feeling at the time really," He said.

"Ya, I really like it." She said smiling happy to see her brother smile for the first time in days.

"I guess I can use them, but wouldn't Amber kill me if she figured out they where about her." He asked.

"Not if you don't use her name," said Hermione looking at Derek.

"Rigggggght." Said Derek. "I knew that." He said feeling stupid compared to his sister.

"So on another note, when can I get out of here?" He asked just as the doctor walked in to check on him.

"Mum and Dad can't find out about this I have to go home today." He said looking at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"You should stay here for a few days you need rest. And I want to call your parents to let them know." Said Doctor Smith.

"What?" Derek yelled. "They can't know that I almost killed myself for a girl." He said. "Fine tell them I'll Just be grounded for the rest of my life." He said looking at his doctor

"Alright, alright," Said his doctor. "I will come up with a compromise if you stick to it." He said looking at Derek sharply.

"I guess I can deal with that. What is it?" Asked Derek.

"You listen to Doctor Smith, but not me." Said Hermione crossing her arms. "I see how it is," she said looking at her brother who had crossed his own arms and now was listening to both of them.

"Stop gaining up on me," he said pouting.

"Do you want to hear the compromise, or not." Said Doctor Smith.

"Fine, what is it?" Said Derek.

"If I let you go home now you need to rest and that means no band practice for the next few days. Got it." Said Doctor Smith.

"I'll make sure that he sticks to it." said Hermione being a good sister she was.

"Fine," said Derek sighing. "I guess that the best I can do. Can I at least play the guitar." He asked imaging his life without music for a few days was going to kill him.

Doctor Smith sighed. "Fine, you can play the guitar but no drums." He said.

Derek nodded in agreement and shook his doctor's hand as if to make a promise.

And before Derek knew it he was at home in bed with a cup of hot chocolate by him and his journal rewriting the songs Hermione thought where good for breakup songs. He wanted to have something new for his band to play when he was healed enough to play again.


	10. Draco's mum

Weeks later, just as things where starting to be okay again, Draco comes knocking on Hermione's out of breath. He ran straight from the Malfoy Manor. The dark mark shown in the sky someone was killed.

Hermione opened the door to find her boyfriend looking as white as if he had seen a ghost.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked him dragging him inside and making him a cup of tea.

"Dark mark…..mum dead." Was all he was able to choked out.

"What?" Hermione screamed scared for her boyfriend. "when did this happened? Did it happen just now?"

All Draco could do was nod. He couldn't believe it he was powerless to save his mother his father had killed her right in front of his eyes and told him to get out and never come back after that he ran to the only place that he thought or knew that he would be safe. He let a small tear roll down his cheek. He knew that he couldn't tell her what really had happened and he knew that he couldn't tell anyone about the abuse he had to withstand for he was for sure going to be killed if his father ever found out he told anyone even if they promised to keep his secret. He was scared beyond belief something he never thought would happen but then again he was a Slyherin.

Hermione saw the tear fall down his face and she whipped it away and hugged him. He flinched not used to hugs after all.

"It okay to cry." She said quietly rubbing his back letting him take it all in being there for him. She wished that she could do more, but sadly there was nothing really she could do but wait for him to talk or to tell her what happened. Maybe he just needed some warm tea and to sleep. Letting the aftermath of the event sink in so he could retell the tale.

After about an hour or so Draco had stopped crying. He hardly remembered the last time he was hugged like that. The last time he let himself break down like that in front of someone. It was to long ago. He looked up at Hermione whipping the last of his tears away with the side of his sweater sleeve.

"Sorry," he said looking at her. "I got your shirt all wet." He managed to choke out. "Last time I cried like that was when Dobby left." He said quietly then realizing he reviled a part of his home life looked down at his feet not saying anything else afraid of what she would think of him.

Hermione was shocked she never saw this side of Draco before she thought he was the tough guy. The one that shows no mercy. The one with the mask, who shows no emotion, why now she thought why he is breaking down. She looked at him and smiled slightly trying to be there for him.

"It'll be okay." She said taking his hand. "I promise." She said smiling when she saw his beautiful smile she had only seen a few times in her the few weeks they have been together. She felt for him how can someone hurt so much and not show it.

"You know it's better to talk about it then leave it inside." She said holding his hand for support. But he only shook his head he didn't feel like talking about it right now as he took a sip of the forgotten tea on the counter. He closed his eyes he had a hard day.

"I will tell you tomorrow. Everything…promise." He said. "just not today. Today I can't." he said about ready to cry again. Then he stopped talking taking another sip of tea. Hermione only nodded looking at her boyfriend. She wish she could help him more than he was allowing her to but it seemed like all she could do was be there for him right now and she was going to make sure that she did just that. She hugged him and led him to the guest room.

"Sleep," she said smiling slightly going to find her parents after closing the door to the room.


	11. Bellatrix!

A few weeks later with Draco staying in Hermione's parents guest room at the moment he everyone was asleep but not for long. He woke to a pop of a wizard appariating inside the house.

"Shit" Draco thought knowing it could be one of two people. His father or his aunt. Was he safe anywhere? No he thought. Not likely not likely at all. He jumped when he heard Hermione screams of mercy and knew his aunt was down stairs and he ran hoping he would get there in time. He wondered why Hermione was downstairs for a brief second but figured she was probably getting water. He ran as fast as he could and stepped in front of Hermione and the he takes the pain.

Hermione looked up from where she laid on the ground and saw Draco and knew she needed to get help.

"Protecting your mudblood girlfriend," said Bellatrix taunting Draco. "Aren't you Drakey what would your father think."

"Shut up, shut up and don't call her that." Said Draco snapping back at his aunt just as she lifted the curse Hermione recognized it as one of the unforgivable, the one that causes pain. Draco bit his lip as so he would not cry out in pain as Bellatrix put Draco under the curse again.

"I see you have not learned your lesson. And I can hold this curse on you for hours at a time want that Drakey." Said Bellatrix in a cold voice.

Hermione ran knowing that she needed to get help she ran to her room and wrote to the order. Then runs back downstairs with her wand in hand ready for a fight. Just as the order showed up.

"Stupefy." Yelled Tonks at Bellatrix knocking Bellatrix out. Draco opened his eyes looking at Tonks but then closed them again.

"Fire call Poppy now." Said Tonks looking at Hermione who nodded and floo called Poppy to come as quick as she could.

"I'm fine." Said Draco opening his eyes a fraction taking in the scene before him. As Tonks took Bellatrix back to the Ministry with her.

"No you not," said Hermione and Poppy worried for Draco.

"I had worse." He muttered under his breath. "This was a mild one compared to others." He said quietly in pain but he hid it well.

Poppy looked him over and found he had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse almost all his life. Also he been beaten with a belt and his back was almost all covered in cuts old and new. His right leg had been broken and healed improperly to many times to count and that wasn't just half of the list.

Draco closed his eyes. "I'm fine I can handle this." He said quietly trying his damn hardest not to let his mask break, but it did he was in too much pain. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over as Poppy tried the best she could to mend as much as she could.

Unfortunately, Poppy wasn't able to heal his knee as it had been broken and re-broken so many times she didn't want to damage it anymore then it already was so he had to wear a brace much to the dismay of Draco when he woke up next. Hermione knew that it would never be used.


	12. Hospital stays

A week later Draco was able to get up and walk around he felt much better then he first did and smiled. Though he didn't talk much within that week and it worried Hermione.

"Good morning Draco" she said walking to his room kissing him on the cheek instead of kissing his cheek she just kissed a cats nose . Hermione looked at the cat wondering why on earth a cat would be on Draco's bed. As she looked at the cat she could have sworn she saw him smile then it clicked. The cat was Draco.

"You little arse ." She said furious slapping him in anger like in 3rd year. "Oh Draco I'm so sorry." The cat that was Draco shivered with fear hissing at her. Draco smiled slightly in his cat from and licked her playing then without warning changed back into himself.

"Hungery." he asked looking at Hermione when they walked downstairs holding hands. He walked into the kitchen smiling he wanted to cook her breakfast but was interrupted by Derek wheeling in.

"Hey lovebirds so what for breakfast?" he asked them laughing but only Draco noticed he winches in pain.

"Derek I thought your leg was doing better why are you wincing." Asked Draco.

"I didn't."said Derek. "Really I'm fine honest." But with Draco pricing gray eyes on him he had to tell the truth.

"Fine okay it hurts alright a few days after the brace was put on. I don't know why." Said Derek. "I mean it should be fine by now." He said as Draco had Derek take off his brace and he looked at it finding a piece of mental was sticking out of his leg slightly at an odd angle.

"I think I found the problem." Said Draco looking at Derek.

"Oh," said Derek looking at it then he touched it and winced. "Owe," he said quietly. "How do I get this out?" he asked hurt and scared, Hermione never really seen him like this before except for the time when he almost jumped of the bridge.

They took him to the hospital and Derek sighed he hated hospital more than anything. He hated needles and only Hermione knew that.

"get me out of here." Said Derek looking at them.

"yes but after they get the piece of mental out of your leg." Said Hermione just as Dr. Smith came in and checked Derek over and was able to numb his leg taking out the piece of metal and he sewed up the cut leaving Derek with six stitches. And they were discharged.

Just as they where about to leave Draco doubled over pain. "I'm okay." He said trying to get back but Hermione called the doctor in again and got Draco on a gurney. Draco looked at Hermione and shock his head he was fine he didn't want anyone to know about his childhood abuse beside Poppy had healed him he was fine. But he wasn't the doctors ran test after test and hooked him up to tubes and machines. He closed his eyes he hated hospitals just then the doctor came in they knew what was wrong and had to operate soon.

"Why does it hurt so much?" asked Draco looking at the doctor who explained he had Appendicitis. Draco wanted to ask what it was but he was starting to feel sleepy and yawned closing his eyes. The next thing he knew he was in a different room with Hermione next to his bedside. He smiled looking at her and kissed her hand and with that she woke up smiling.

"How are you feeling." She asked him. But he shrugged and smiled.

"Okay." He said "better then before." She smiled knowing that statement was true. Draco closed his eyes again and went back to sleep as the doctor came into check on him.

About two weeks later he was able to go home the doctors had answered all there questions and told them to contact them if anything else where to happen and he was free to go home. He smiled wide. He really hated hospitals as well then again he thought the doctors would find his abuse and blame it on someone and want to know the history or his story he wasn't yet ready to tell. He hasn't even told Hermione though one day he knew he would have to.


	13. Parties?

Weeks later Draco was feeling better and slowly the months of summer where coming to an end. It was the last month of summer and before they knew it school would be starting soon. But little did they know that plans would change.

Derek was starting to slowly gain his balance back from his little accident stress about the on coming school year. Starting college not that he really was excited about it. He would much rather go on tour with his band. But that wasn't possible, as his parents wanted him to get an education. He sighed as he sat down on the sofa in the garage waiting for his band mates for practice not realizing that today was in fact his 17th birthday. His friends where inside the house setting up his surprise party, they knew that Derek needed something to cheer him up, even though he hated surprises and was probably going to kill them all after the party.

Hermione flopped on the sofa next to him and sighed. He looked at her.

"What's eating you." Derek asked looking at her.

"Oh…. So you do care." She said looking up at her older brother.

"Ya, so now tell me." He said sighing no one had wished him a happy birthday that day but to be honest he didn't really care or want to do anything for it. He smiled at his sister when she explained what was wrong.

"Just do what your heart tells you." Derek said shocking her. "Like the songs we write. Say what in your heart and on your mind." He said smiling slightly.

"Umm, Okay, Thanks." Hermione said not sure how to respond to her brother being insightful.

Hermione smiled as she took her brothers advice and went upstairs to find Draco. She found him sneaking a piece of Derek's cake.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing," said Draco hiding behind the counter his hands in his pocket. Hermione shrugged and took his arm and pulled him into her room.

"What's going on?" He asked her looking at her with his piercing gray eyes.

"I just wanted to say one thing. I know it is hard for us both to express but I wanted to tell you I love you." She said smiling at him. He smiled back at her and took her face in his hands and kissed her as if to tell her he loved her as well. Kissing one more time Hermione breaks away.

"Let's get Derek for his party." She said looking at him with a happy smile. He smiled back at her and took her hand and together they went to go find Derek.

"So my guess is that you told him." Asked Derek when they found him sitting on the sofa strumming his favorite guitar humming to himself about a new possible song for the next gig. Not that he even knew when that was going to be. They both nodded and smiled wide.

"Come on," they said together helping him up. They went inside the house and sounds of the word "SUPIRSE" were heard. Derek sighed wanting to walk back out he hated oh so hated surprises.

"Oh no you don't." said Hermione. "You are going to stay and you are going to have fun. You remember what fun is. Right?" Derek just crossed his arms and walked back inside he wasn't a happy camper.

"Right." Said Hermione. "Let's get this party started." Hours into the party Derek started to have fun and by midnight the room was left a mess, bottles of beer and candy wrappers left everywhere. Derek even passed out on the sofa from drinking so much. Hermione knew he was going to have a massive hangover because he took 18 shots of Vodka. Hermione sighed and started to clean up with help from Draco knowing if they didn't clean up before there parents where home they where going to be grounded for at least a month or so.

Luckily, for everyone they were able to make the place spotless only evidence of the party was Derek being drunk off his ass at the moment passed out on the living room sofa.


End file.
